Rio: Shinobi and soldiers
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: When a group of three friends comes together with Blu and Jewel, they fight against a army of Mercenaries whose motivates are unknown. Can they stop them? Read on while enjoying action, love, comedy, suspense, and more! Credit goes to Ashermamen234 and HYPPthe for the use of their OC's in the story.
1. Chapter 1

- This is the story of three little birds, each with a tragic back-story.

One, a Hyacinth hatchling had his tribe slaughtered before his eyes by cold gunmen. Because of his prematurity, he could not identify the mastermind behind the heinous crime. He could only remember the terrible incident on that quiet and cool night in his nest. He was left alone to survive with only a children's picture book as old as time itself. He sadly does not have a name. He appeared to be your average dark-blue colored Macaw. He has an average wingspan, pointy talons, and a typical body for a bird. He also has that familiar yellow coloring around his eye and across his lower beak. Though normal at glace, his eyes are white with a normal, black pupil. However, they contain a secret which would later allow him to learn all, see all, and do all.

Another youngling was a Spix Macaw. Since birth, his parent believed that he had a defect. The bird's body was as white as the clouds above him. It became increasingly strange to the life givers as they noticed that his eyes are a blood-red color. Occasionally, it will turn pale white if the hatchling looks hard around his surroundings. The only normal characteristic about this bird was his beak and talons. They naturally were colored black. Unfortunately because of his appearance, he was abandoned simply because his parents didn't give him a chance. He too, was unnamed. The white Macaw also carried a book like the Hyacinth. He also had a secret within his eyes. It has said that it could allow him to see far and wide. 

The third and last chick was a brown hornbill. Unlike his parents, he had a heart of gold. Because of his compassion for his family, he was often abused so that he could learn to hate. The brown bird had a finely shaped beak that stretched twice the length of his head. His plumage and wings were mud-brown and black like his awful parents. His siblings were afraid of his white and lavender striped pattern that go across his eyes horizontally. He later had the guts to leave them and the pain and hatred they caused behind later on. His parents were so cruel and unjust that they believe their own son didn't deserve a name. He knew that his chance of survival was slim, but to him, that was better than learning to despise one another. He too managed to find a book meant for his understanding. His eyes hold the key of incredible power that would allow him to push or pull anything at his will.

Days later as fate would have it; they all met each other deep within a grassy jungle. Immediately, they noticed they all had an ancient book which sparked their interest for one another. So they decided to talk to one another. They shared each other's stories, they told what they had experienced, and generally every good and bad event that occurred in their lives. From there on, all three of them became close friends simply because of how well they can relate to each other. After many heart to heart moments with one another, it was time to open their books. Inside the books contain pictures of hand-signs in numeral order followed by a vivid illustration after; whether it may be a lightning bolt or fire. The Hyacinth followed the mysterious instructions in his book first while the other two birds looked a bit puzzled. Three hand-signs later, he felt a surge of energy going through his right wing. He grabbed his wing with his left to see what's wrong. The Spix and Hornbill looked to each other in worry and confusion. Was there something wrong with him? As it were destined to happen, the wind blew the next page of the book. The picture showed the Hyacinth Macaw charging in the left page and him ramming a tree in the right. It appeared that there was an electrical discharge coming out his right wing in the book. So the Hyacinth decided to do as shown. Before long, he began to notice blue sparks building up on his hand. Suddenly, the energy exploded out of his wing. He swayed his wing in astonishment of what he just witnessed. He could see the bolts of electricity shooting all over the air around him as his hand was consumed by the blinding light itself. His friends looked at the electrified bird in amazement and cheered him on to have him do next. The Hyacinth quickly rushed to the nearest tree he could find and slammed his wing at it. The lightning exploded at impact, causing the tree-bark to break apart like a piece of cardboard. When the damage is done, his wing slowly stopped the electrical current. His hand ended up layers deep within the tree itself. As the Hyacinth Macaw pulled his hand out from the tree, he felt exhausted by the ordeal. He now knows that it takes a lot of energy to perform this attack, but only a few weeks old, this was an incredible accomplishment. His friends ran to him in excitement in the aftermath of his first attack. They hugged, applauded, and cheered him for what he had done to the tree. Short of breath, he got their attention by pointing at their books. He wants them to learn too. So the Spix and Hornbill agreed and decided it was time to learn for the first in their lives. As months went by, surviving for them was easier day by day. The books mysteriously adapted to their learning needs as they grew older. Words were later introduced in the books their first three years(human). They later found out what they learned was known as Ninjustu.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later…**

The three birds have survived against the clutches of the rainforest. They have fought and won many battles against many predators including venomous snakes and hawks using knowledge from their books. They have learned to work together as a team in order to overcome almost anything in their way.

The Hyacinth Macaw has changed since birth into becoming the leader of the group. He learned to think smart, plan efficiently, and learn quickly under high stress. He now is able to use his sharingan sealed within his eyes. It allows him to copy, predict, and memorize a person's movement with near perfect accuracy. His personality had generally changed to a more conservative form. He never yells when he is angered, he can make valid points without many words, and acts submissive only to hide and ultimately unleash aggression. He is sometimes able to extract memories from another person simply by looking at them. He has a balanced mix that consists of unarmed combat and elemental attacks such as breathing fire.

The Albino Spix Macaw is sometimes nicknamed "The White Knight" by his peers. He respects his friends dearly without much thought, honors the Hyacinth's commands, and will fight to his dying breath if needed. He is also extremely friendly to strangers and often shows shyness to the opposite sex. He is now able to use his byakugan. It allows him to see exactly 360 degrees around him, grants X-ray and infrared vision, and zoom in to great distances. He ultimately is an expert of close-quarter combat. He is known to immobilize anyone by striking multiple pressure points around his/her body with little to no effort. He often conceals his white color by using various dyes or blueberries.

The brown Hornbill had dramatically changed his appearance completely. With rods all over his face and body, he is meant to intimidate his enemies. He is not the wisest of the bunch, but his rinnegan grants enormous power. He could change the geography of the land by flatting it into nothing within a 40 mile radius. He often enjoys fooling around with his friends, but will become serious if the situation calls for his co-operation. Although he has mastered all basic elements such as wind or wood, nothing compares to his Almighty Push. If used on a massive scale, it has said to reduce the lifespan of the user.

**In the plains, Argentina**

**10:05 Pm…**

"It is getting late!" said the Hornbill. "Why not find somewhere to sleep?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." replied the Spix Macaw.

"What do you mean? No one is around!"

"We might lose our guard if we decide to sleep. There is too much open space for the enemy to spot us."

"He has a point." said the Hyacinth Macaw. "We haven't been to this part of the land. We're not familiar with what to expect here."

"Well, what do you want us to do? Find a forest and crawl under a tree? There isn't one in sight!"

"We'll have to dig at an angle and find some room to sleep. It should at least give us some time before someone spots us."

"We'll okay then. We'll just do that then."

So the three decided to dig a deep trench and went in to rest for the night…

**2 hours later…**

A UH-1Y transport helicopter was flying steadily over the plains. The pilot began to hover over the spot where the trench was dugged.

"What are they doing here?" asked Scarlet. Next to her chair she sits on, she had her M16A3 rifle with a Holo sight and a M230 grenade launcher attachment. Scarlet, the pilot halted the helicopter in place and turned on the spotlight. She directly shined it at the trench the three of them digged.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked. She is currently equipped with her favorite weapon, the ACC Honey Badger.

"I think you need to see this."

Blu looked to where the spotlight was pointing at. He is also carrying his favorite EBR rifle. "Well what do you know? A Hyacinth, Spix, and a Hornbill walk in to a bar…"

"Enough joking around! We need to find out who they are. Where we are is no-birds land. Hell, without that trench in place, they would have been spotted and taken out." replied Jewel.

"So we should get them out of there. Sounds like a rescue mission!"

"What do you think about this mission, Scarlet? Are you okay with it?" Jewel asked.

"Well…I'm not sure. You do have a point though." Scarlet replied. "Is there enough room for all of them?"

"It's going to be a bit cramped with six of us onboard. That'll have to do for now."

"Ok, let's go." said Blu.

Blu and Jewel threw rope down from the helicopter. They then rappelled 40 feet down and primed their weapons. The two lovebirds slowly advanced to the trench.

"Wake the fuck up! Put your wings up in the air!" Jewel shouted as she pointed her weapon to the three of them.

The Hornbill and the White Knight quickly got up and got into their battle stance.

"It would suck if we have to shoot you. Please stand down and come with us." Blu commanded.

The Hyacinth Macaw slowly got up like he was creeping on his prey.

"Who are you?" The Hyacinth softly asked. He engaged his sharingan and took note of the presence in front of him.

"I'm-"

"Blu Tyler Gunderson and your wife, Jewel Tyler Gunderson. My friends, there is no need to be defensive. They appear friendly."

The Hornbill and the Albino Spix Macaw relaxed themselves and stood straight.

"Wait, how the hell did you know our names?" asked Jewel.

"Come closer and I'll show you."

"Just put your fucking wings up where I could see 'em. We are trying to get you out of this hellhole."

"Ok, fine. We'll co-operate with you. Your aggressive behavior seems absolute. Someone else will see it as a threat instead of an act of kindness. Don't force me to call you…" The three tomoe in his sharingan slowly rotate to read more about her. "Hot wings!" He raised his wings up and his two friends followed.

Jewel gave out a look of shock. She stood there, shaking her machine-gun in fear.

"What is this shit? How did you know one of my names my friends used to call me…?"

Blu stood there, trying to maintain composure of the already puzzling situation. "I demand to know how you can extract information out of her!" He began to look serious, analyzing the possibilities of how the Hyacinth can get so much insight.

"I'll give you a hint. You once said a four word phrase to your mate incorrectly."

"Oh God, no. It can't be!" he thought to himself.

"Still puzzled? Here's another hint: eyes."

"QUIT FUCKING PLAYING WITH ME!" He looked at him as if he was threatening to kill him. He steadied his aim to his rifle and placed one of his feathers on the trigger.

"I'll just tell you then. How I know so much is this." The Hyacinth ran to Blu's face, almost as if he teleported. He melted Blu and Jewel's rifle by his appearance alone. They dropped their weapons to the floor, only experiencing minor burns to their hands.

"Um, Blu…err. Let's just leave them…alone?" Jewel said, scared lifeless.

The Hyacinth leaned forward to Blu and fully opened his eyes. He showed his sharingan to him and said the following words…

"I…Have…Beautiful…Eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

The Hyacinth Macaw slowly leaned back from staring at Blu ominously. As he stood up straight, he quietly chuckled to himself.

"You really thought I was going to kill you." He said in a chilling voice. "Those weapons on the floor, the very idea and creation that led to the death of my friends and family."

"Whatever happened had nothing to do with us. We swear!" Blu said cautiously. He motioned Jewel to hide behind him, believing her life was more valuable than his.

"Whatever happened? Would it be rude to believe that the two of you met because "Whatever happened"?

"No, we don't mean it like that!" Jewel cried, struggling to maintain composure.

"Why should it matter? I'm basically talking to the rarest couple on earth. I'm not "important" as you, but here I am, reading your lives like an open book."

"Wow, man. I've never seen you this dark before. What happened to you being friendly?" The Hornbill asked.

"I WAS THREATENED WITH THE VERY THING THAT KILLED EVERYONE I LOVED!" The Hyacinth yelled as he released all the hatred and pain collected through his voice. The outburst made every feather on Blu, Jewel, and the Hornbill stood up. It is oddly strange to note how calm the White Knight is throughout the entire situation. "Look at me. Don't I like the same as you?" The Albino asked, coming closer to Jewel. She nodded yes without hesitation.

"Think again!" He smeared the dye off his face and showed the Gunderson's his pale-white feathers. They both reacted in shock, seeing the very secret he has kept for years.

"Was this planned? Was I neglected for this reason alone? Was this "natural selection"? You stood there, threatening to kill us with your metal machines if we did not obey your commands. I am to believe that your lives are far more important than ours. If it is, than tell me, why is that the cause?" Blu and Jewel remained speechless by his noble words. They felt like peasants being judged over by a godly king. Truly, he wasn't being aggressive, but rather he was making a valid point.

"Do you want to know the irony behind all of the chaos brought before you? We can't even fly! Why haven't you flown away when you had the chance? You can just forget about what we all said and fly for safety. For you, that instinct may be called fight or flight, but for us, we call it fight or DIE. I made sure you learned our method of survival. I **MADE** you stand in place." The Hyacinth spoke harshly, slowly discharging a stream of lightning out of his entire body. "Where's the damn helicopter?"

Blu and Jewel are now realizing they became sub-ordinates to their own chain of command.

"Yeah…follow us. Here, umm, just take our stuff. We don't need it, right? Right, Right?" Jewel stuttered in fear.

"Yeah, ok, ok…you could take it all. Here, here's my bag. Everything is totally cool." Blu slid his bag to the Hyacinth, but he finds no interest in his belongings. The Hyacinth then flickers a few handsigns and shot out flames from his beak, instantly incinerating the Kevlar equipment.

"I do not wish to own your tools of slaughter. I have an arsenal of my own." He warned. He disengaged his full-body discharge.

"Let's just go. No delays. We don't want to make them a bit impatient, right Blu?"

"Yep, I agree with you."

So the five of them climbed aboard the transport helicopter…

"Hey, nice job getting those guys onboard. Why did it take so long?" The pilot asked.

"Umm…yeah. We just had a nice talk. That's all, Right?" Jewel said, trying to hide the fact that she is forced against her will.

"Mhmmm? We all just became really good friends instantly!" Blu said, sounding almost a bit brainwashed.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit lonely. I wish to be in love with a mate. You know, it is hard living knowing you look like a ghost." The White Macaw said.

"Umm…sure…I…co…could…be…you…mate?" Jewel moaned, holding back tears. She whispered something to Blu as he had his eyes wide open from hearing this statement. "Please kill me!"

"Why are you crying? I didn't mean you, hot wings."

"Don't worry, at least you won't be used as a tool. There are worse things than a cockatoo. Keep that in mind." The Hyacinth whispered to her. Jewel gasped hearing this.

"Can't we all just get along? Does anyone need a hug?" said the Hornbill.

"Uhh…maybe?" Blu replied, puzzled by what the Hornbill just said.

"To be honest, killing you would be the last thing on my mind. You two are really adorable by the way."

"Uh…thanks?" Jewel replied.

"Do you even have kids? I bet they're really adorable."

"Sure we do. We have-" Blu was interrupted by the Hyacinth's harsh remarks.

"One, a girl who's overweight and antisocial. Another, a girl who contaminates herself with nature. And a boy, who ends up in mischief due to lack of discipline and parental guidance. Their names aren't that important to mention because whatever happened."

"Wait, what the fuck am I hearing back there?" Scarlet asked in anger.

"Don't piss him off. Truuuusst me." Blu replied, talking with his mouth closed to warn her.

"Oh shit!" She thought to herself.

"Bro, that is cold. Why don't you just relax? Wait, maybe you didn't sleep well." The Hornbill replied.

The White Macaw muttered something to himself. "Love is patient. Love is kind."

The Hornbill and the Albino Spix Macaw got a bit closer to Blu and Jewel and whispered "All three of us don't have names. We're sorry about the mess he made. He had lived on revenge hatred and that's all he knows."

Blu whispered back "Hatred leads to more hatred, and the cycle never ends…"


	4. Chapter 4

The six of them finally arrived at a small, temporary military base. It had basic living quarters such as tents and mobile homes and a watch tower for communication and surveillance.

"I want to talk to you, alone." demanded the Hornbill, looking at the Hyacinth seriously.

"I wish to be part of this confrontation as well." added the Albino.

Blu and Jewel looked to each other and gestured a shrug. The three birds went to a secluded location and began speaking to one another.

"Hey man, why are you being so rough on those two? They haven't done anything wrong besides standing off for a few seconds." The Hornbill questioned in concern.

"They are worthless! How dare they come to us and threaten to kill us if we don't co-operate." The Hyacinth replied, showing a bit of anger.

"It was a safety precaution! They don't know who we are. On top of that, shooting us would be a last resort!" The White Macaw cried.

"You think such a precaution exist to them?! They were involved in committing genocide to my tribe!"

"Because, it really makes sense to assume that they were because they had possession of firearms."

"You don't have anything to prove that possibility, bro! Admit it. You just want to be a damn bully!" The Hornbill said.

"No, it is far more than that! I want revenge!"

"Revenge is meaningless!" A low and raspy voice echoed within their range of hearing. A wise and old Cockatoo slowly walked up to the group. The argumentative birds turned around and spotted him which abruptly stopped the debate. Around him, a pile of leaves blew in front of him as he joined the discussion.

"Who are you?" The Hyacinth asked.

"My name and origin does not matter." The Cockatoo replied.

"Neither does your life!"

"I have long since died from living a lifestyle of getting even. Don't waste your breath."

The group had been astonished by the appearance of a spirit.

"This conversation between the three of us is not your concern. Begone, you worthless soul!" the Hyacinth threatened. He began charging his entire body with electricity. Huge volts leaped to the air around him.

"Woe is he who shadows himself with hatred and revenge only to ignore the fruits of life within reach."

"Quit belittling me. My wisdom outmatches yours!"

"The battle of might is futile simply because I'm no longer alive. Let us have a battle of words."

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel had secretly followed the group to where they are now. They have noted the appearance of a spirit which presented them nostalgia.

"Wait, is that Nigel?" Blu whispered as he pointed at the feathered soul.

"No way! Is he dead?" Jewel replied.

"He is. He had changed his appearance before he died. He looks more…majestic. Somewhere in my heart, I have some respect for him now."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

The conversation began between the Hyacinth and the spirit.

"Revenge should be sought after. Haven't you heard the term, "an eye for an eye"?"

"A kind fellow wouldn't retaliate against another that caused partial blindness. Because he knows in the end, they will both lose sight of each other if he sought revenge."

"I am amazed by your insight of life itself. I wish to be mentored by you!" The White Macaw requested.

"I am humbled by your request, but I'm trying to save your friend from revenge itself."

"Oh really, you're trying to save me? From what and who exactly?"

"Yourself. You can go on and find revenge, but in the end, revenge will find you afterwards!"

"I will never be a victim of revenge simply because I can control what happens to me. Mark my words!"

"Are you a person who likes to inflict pain? How come you treat your friends fairly?"

"People deserve to go what I went through. It is not fair! They had experienced what I went through!"

"You're saying that everyone deserves suffering? Why haven't your friends do the just thing in your eyes?"

"We had learned to get over it!" The Hornbill and White Macaw spoke in union.

The Hornbill looked at the Hyacinth. "I don't want to see people depressed! I don't want others to go through the pain I went through! That is why we are friends. We try to mask these things in our mind with each other's company. We try to ignore the weight on our backs by sharing it, not creating it!"

The White Macaw soon followed, allowing the Hornbill to be next to him. "It is the same as I. We had put aside our misery to create compassion. You and I both know that! It is depressing to feel the loss or neglect of our parents, but at least we have each other! And having you go around and create misery for others, that's a selfish act. We as friends won't allow it to stand anymore!"

The Hyacinth began to tear up. He looked to his friends, confused by their response.

"But…why?"

"Because, it had happened so long ago…"

The Hyacinth slowly began to relive the memories he had with his friends, leading up to this moment. Of all the things he had remembered, he realized one thing. They both were happier than he had ever been.

He collapsed on the floor, realizing the very thing he was doing his entire life. He broke down into tears because his heart had changed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for the way I had treated those two. I'm sorry for how I treated you guys. I'm sorry for everything!"

His friends picked him up from the floor, his face still covered in salt water.

"It's okay, buddy. We're still good." The Hornbill said, trying to comfort him.

"I accept your apology. You've learned a valuable lesson today. That's all I've ever wanted." The White Macaw spoke, padding the Hyacinth's back.

"Wow, will you look at that…" Jewel whispered to Blu.

"It's amazing what friends can do. I never had friends in that quality until I've moved to Brazil." He replied.

"I've done my task. I'll rest knowing that I've changed the life of a fellow who would have done the same actions I did. It's never fair to infringe misery on others because you're just miserable. Before I go, I have one more thing to say to you." The Cockatoo spoke.

The group gave their attention to the spirit. He looked at a nearby bush where Blu and Jewel are hiding in.

"I'm sorry as well."

"Huh? To who?" The group replied.

And with that, he vanished, never to be seen again…


	5. Chapter 5

The day was soon coming to an end. The Hyacinth Macaw learned an extremely valuable lesson about friendship and revenge. Blu and Jewel are no longer at the mercy of him and they even presented him hospitality when he reunited with them. A sincere apology was given to the Gunderson's and everyone cheered for the Hyacinth's change in heart. But recently, the White Macaw was becoming a bit restless. His mind was consumed by feelings of loneliness. He wanted to be in love. Like his appearance, he tried to cover it up so that no one can know. As dawn fell and everyone said goodnight to one another, the Albino Spix Macaw remained awake. He couldn't find a way to fall asleep. So he decided to go out in the wilderness and burn off energy. He went to a large, open space surrounded by trees. This would be the best location for him to practice combat without anyone hearing him.

An hour went by and the White Macaw still couldn't fall asleep. He was well exhausted and was about to reach his limit.

"Eight…trigrams…64…huh, come on!" He shouted. His body wouldn't respond to his command. It was as stiff as a metal pole in hardened concrete. He got out of his gentle fist stance and stood there, trying to catch his breath. His body was soaked in sweat causing the dye to drip off of his plumage.

"Damn. What if someone sees me like this? I'm done for!"

He noticed a beautiful bird 20 meters behind him and he didn't have to turn around to see her. His Byakugan ability showed she was behind several trees, so he knew she doesn't know his presence. But then, she began to slowly walk towards his vicinity. He began to panic.

"Oh, Damn it. Move!" He said to himself. He tried to take a step forward, but he clumsily tripped on a large branch. He fell to the ground causing the branch to snap below him. He saw her react to the noise generated by him. She quickly looked around to find the source of the noise and decided to move faster.

"Who's there?" She called out.

The White Macaw tried to pull himself together. He attempted to crawl to a hollow space at the bottom of the tree, but his arms gave out. He couldn't move. The fallen bird knew she was just a few meters away from spotting him. He closed his eyes and struggled to cover his head with his wings, fearing the worse. The Macaw had finally arrived to where he laid. She saw him, muscles flexing as every powerful heartbeat surge throughout his entire body.

She slowly pressed her wings around his chest and gently lifted his stomach off the ground. The Macaw then placed him against the tree and had him comfortably sitting-up.

The White Macaw slowly opened his eyes and saw the most gorgeous Spix Macaw he had ever seen. Like Jewel, she appeared to be turquoise blue from head to talon and had a lighter shade of blue around her eyes. However, she had frost collecting at the tips of her feathers and at the end of her tail. This gave an outlined appearance to her already stunning look. Her eyes shined like deep sapphire on a sunny day. Strangely, the air around her was cool.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a gentle, soft voice.

"…I don't understand." He replied in shock. He didn't believe that she doesn't mind his pale white feathers.

"What's wrong?" She gave an expression of worry to him.

"Wh…are you not bothered with my defect?"

"Your color isn't a defect. It's part of who you are."

"Do you really…see it that way?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" She began to smile innocently at him. The White Macaw began to blush, embarrassed by what he heard. But then, he remembered his parents. He saw how they treated him like an outcast of an already rare breed of bird. He was just another unwanted pencil mark waiting to be erased.

"My…parents." he replied in a dreadful tone.

"I'm so sorry…" she authentically responded.

"Do you at least have a name?"

A tiny teardrop dripped out of his eye and rolled down his face.

"…no."

"Don't be ashamed. Your mother and father shouldn't be called parents. Please don't take this the wrong way, but they don't deserve to be related to you."

He was taken over by her statement. He knew she was right. They never did anything valuable for him. His "parents" never granted him the love he truly deserves. Immediately, more tears erupted from the White Macaw.

"This…is the first time I heard that from someone else." He said, trying not to cry on her.

She got closer to him and wrapped her wings around, squeezing him in a blissful hug. "Shhh…It's ok."

He could feel her neck on his shoulder. It made him almost smile as if he knew he was loved. She faced the White Macaw, allowing him to speak directly to her.

"Why me? Of every other bird out there, why?" He philosophically asked.

"I'm really picky when it comes to these things."

Her comment made him laugh.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know exactly. Some say where I'm from is the edge of the world. Extremely cold too, occasionally I want a hug or two every once in a while. For some reason, almost nothing exists where I'm from. Guess that's why it's called the edge of the world. Everyone fell off."

"Ha, hilarious. Do you have a name?"

"Not really. I call myself Crystal though. I don't mind if you hug me back. I kinda like you."

He blushed even brighter hearing her say that.

"…ummm. Err…really?"

"The more awkward, the better."

"Wish I could, but I can barely move a feather."

"Why are you out here then?"

"I was trying to fall asleep an hour ago by blowing off steam."

"Oh, you couldn't sleep. What was going on in that head of yours?"

"Ummm…"

"Come on. You can tell me. I won't make fun."

The White Macaw quickly thought up a lie to cover up his feelings for her.

"I wanted to practice combat."

"What's it called?"

"Umm…gentle fist."

"Gentle fisting? I do that a lot."

He paused, trying to process what Crystal just said.

"Wait…what?!"

"Oh, nevermind. But seriously, why couldn't you fall asleep?"

"I…ah wanted to be with someone…" He looked a bit shy admitting part of the truth.

"Go on…"

He knew she wasn't going to wait any longer to hear the reasoning behind it.

"Ok. I am terribly lonely and I want to fall in love with someone for the rest of my life. Happy?"

"Would be if you kiss me."

"The more…awkward, the…better?"

"That's right."

"Well…that's the thing. I…ah don't know how to."

"There's no right or wrong. Heck, kiss me anywhere! Even-"

"TOO SOON!"

"Ok, well…?"

He closed his eyes, leaned forward and went to her with his beak slightly open. She did the same and they both locked beaks with each other in a kiss. For about 5 seconds or so, love was in the cool air around them. That was until the White Macaw blacked out and fell asleep during the kiss.

"Goodnight to you, my angel."

He muttered something in his sleep.

"Angel…that's a nice name."

"Ok. For now on, you'll be called Angel. Got it?"

"…sure."

So the both of them fell asleep together and woke up the next morning.

"Morning, Crystal."

"Morning, Angel."

"Angel…that's a nice name."

"You forgot your name?"

"Guess my name will be Angel for now on. I want you to show you my friends. Come on, follow me!"

So both Crystal and Angel went out of the wilderness and regrouped with five others.

"Hey guys, it's him! He's back!" said the Hornbill.

"Wait, he's held hostage! Fire style: Fireball Justu!"

"Wait, ya fool!"

The inferno lunged towards Crystal. She hand-signed her counterattack to defend herself from the flames.

"Ice style: White-frost Justu!"

A blast of super-cooled air neutralized the incoming flames in front of her.

"Wait, what is the meaning of this!?" Angel asked.

"Sorry. I thought she was a threat. Who is she by the way?" The Hyacinth said.

"Well…she's my…"

"Girlfriend." finished Crystal.

"Wait, I didn't know you could use ninjustu." Angel said.

"Do you see ice growing out of my wings? That might be a clue." Crystal replied.

Blu and Jewel quickly got out of their tents, guns loaded.

"Did I hear fire?" Blu said.

"Everything's fine. My friend here has a girlfriend!" The Hornbill announced, pointing at Angel.

Blu looked at her in amazement. "Wow. I hope you two get alone just well."

*slap*

"Quit looking at her like that!" Jewel shouted, angered by his "crime".

"What? If I was looking at her like that, I would have been chained to her." He replied intelligently.

"Awww…honey." She replied.

So everyone learn who Crystal, Angel's boyfriend was and become part of the group. The story goes on…


	6. Chapter 6

The group of friends had learned more about each other more than ever. They exchanged each other's knowledge so that they could learn to defend themselves better than ever before. They all exchanged Hands-signs for bullets and magazines, ninjustu for machine guns. But, the Hyacinth Macaw noticed a trail of blood that seemed to lead nowhere. He addressed the sighting to his friends and they talked about what they must do.

"I'm concerned about this individual. Who knows if he or she is badly hurt?" said the Hyacinth Macaw.

"I understand your concern. However, it is far too risky to track someone. It could very well be mercenaries." Blu replied.

"He's right, you'll never knew what you'll face if you follow that trail of blood. I've seen it many times before. I used to track random trails and had to end up killing a wounded solder or a group of them." Jewel added.

"Buddy, I'm sorry but I have to agree with them. It could just be some trap someone set up for you." the Hornbill said.

"I was lucky falling in love with Crystal while I was almost lost in the wilderness. It'll be wise of me to not go out alone like that anymore. I would just well… be dead if I found someone else who wants to kill me." Angel said.

"I hate getting lost. 'Cause when I'm lost and bored…" Crystal was cut off by Angel.

"I beg of you not to say the M word!"

"Ok, well I don't want to end up getting lost anymore. Just sayin."

"I'm a bit of a skeptic myself. That trail of blood could become your own if you're not careful." Scarlet said.

The Hyacinth Macaw sighed. He understood that the safety of the group out-weighted curiosity. But for some reason, he could not get that out of him.

"I can't just stand there and do nothing. If any of you can't come with me, I'll go alone."

"Just be careful, ok?" Angel asked.

"I promise to come back alive."

So the Hyacinth Macaw went out and followed the blood-stained ground for a few miles. He ended up at a crashing waterfall near a saltwater lake. The area was surrounded by tall mangroves growing at the end of the lake. He saw someone wounded near the fall sitting against the rock-face. The bird hid in a thick, black coat that covered its body almost entirely. It was wearing a hood that concealed its face in complete darkness. Near the bird appeared a mechanical puppet covered in black wool. The head of the puppet appeared to be a replica of a Lear's Macaw. It was made partially of wood, steel, and other hard compounds. The Hyacinth could faintly hear machinery running in the puppet as well. He went to the mysterious bird with great concern for himself and for it as well.

"Hey there…you okay?" He asked.

The bird didn't respond. The puppet turned its neck to him, making crackling noises as it did so.

"What do you want?" said the puppet in a computerized tone.

The Hyacinth was shocked to hear the puppet speak to him. He continued to face the cloaked bird.

"Are you still bleeding?"

"I'm fine. Get lost."

"Why can't you talk to me with your voice?"

"Where do you think I was shot? Leave now or else!"

The Hyacinth Macaw got a bit closer to the bird's hood.

"Or else what?"

The bird's eyes began to glow a sinister red. The bird showed him its sharingan.

"You will die here. You should have listened to your friends."

He showed the bird his sharingan in an attempt to counter its threat.

"You don't scare me. How exactly are you going to kill me? Using a mere puppet?"

The anonymous bird got up from the floor. The Hyacinth jumped back from it and went into a defensive posture. The bird pulled on the strings of the puppet. It swayed quickly to the front of the bird.

"It's not the puppet you should be afraid of. It's whoever pulling the strings."

The puppet cracked its neck to the side. The wood inside crackled and snapped as the machinery inside began to work in full capacity. The puppet expanded its left wing to reveal a barrel of a minigun. It fired, sending a storm of bullets to the Hyacinth. He ran for cover, hiding behind a boulder as he braced the incoming rounds.

"You don't scare me! You don't scare me! Hahahahahahaha!" The puppet mocked.

The Hyacinth Jump twenty feet from his cover, hand-signed his attack, and sent a large fireball at the puppet. The puppet opened its beak and extended a small pipe out. The pipe sprayed a solution of fire extinguisher fluid, neutralizing the inferno. He landed on the ground, igniting himself in his own electrical current. Electrical discharge spread outward from his body.

"Not bad. I have more surprises for you. Take this!"

The puppet placed the minigun back in its slot and opened several more slots. The bird had its other wing still inside its coat. The puppeteer took it out from its sleeve, still covered in blood. It then weaved more chakra strings on the puppet causing it to fire small rockets from its wing.

The Hyacinth ran from the advancing projectiles as fast as possible. A series of explosions occurred near the ground around him, but he was able to escape the blasts.

More blood gushed out from the bird since it removed its wing from the wound.

"Ok…you win. I'll die instead. I haven't even shown you everything. You could take my weapon. Consider it the spoils of our duel."

"I won't let you die so easily."

The bird collapsed onto the floor, disconnecting its puppet from its wing.

"Just…let me die here…alone." She thought.

The Hyacinth cautiously went up to the fallen bird. He carefully removed the coat from the bird. He revealed the identity of the puppeteer. She was a stunning Hyacinth Macaw like himself, only a bit smaller in height. Her eyes were a pale green without the sharingan activate. She also had a slightly smaller beak.

"Bleeding from the neck, huh? Well this is going to hurt." He ignited his two feathers from his hand and placed them on her neck. She showed excruciating pain on her face but never said a word. The burn closed up her wound. She began to relax. With the remaining strength she has left, she attached one chakra string to her puppet and had it speak for her.

"Why did you save me?"

"You're such a formidable opponent to fight against. It wasn't fair to take you on knowing that you were seriously wounded. So I plan to take you into my care and have you recover from it. We will then finish what we had started."

"Is this called a date?"

"What? Why speak such nonsense. We were fighting to the death earlier. I'm not infatuated by you."

He picked her up from the ground and had her wing around his neck.

"Sure…could you buy me a drink afterwards?"

"I'm planning to kill you in fairness. This was our duel and we must settle it like-"

He was interrupted.

"The name's Ashley. What's yours?"

"I actually don't have a name. Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Can I call you Drake or Josh?"

"Umm…how does this relate to-"

"How about Drash?"

"Wait a minute, quit interrupting me! I wasn't finished!"

"I don't plan on fighting to the death anymore. I don't want to die and neither should you."

He picked up her puppet with his other wing and started walking back to his friends. He was a few hundred feet away from his friends as the lengthy conversation continued.

"Well…how about we become partners? We're great at defending ourselves."

"Could we be a bit more than partners?"

"Sure. How about we become friends?"

"You honestly talk too much. You're wearing a girl out." She turned on her sharingan once more and looked at him directly.

"Look me in the eyes and say we are thinking the same thing for one another."

He shut his mouth in complete shock. He just continued to stare at her awkwardly. He finally activated his sharingan and confessed to her.

"We are…"

So they locked beaks with one another for at least 5 seconds. After that, Ashley decides the break the 4th wall.

"Isn't this a similar plot from last chapter?"

"I'm running out of ideas!" said the writer.

"You never expected that to happen, did you? Like when an A-10 thunderbird decides to sign up to Al-Qaeda? That actually had nothing to do with the story at all. It just happened to somebody." The Hyacinth Macaw said.

Well fuck, now we had completely destroyed the structure of the story. Not really. Anyway…

"What do you want to be called?" asked Ashley.

"Hmm…Smoke sounds like a cool name." he replied.

"Ok, for now on, your name will be Smoke."

"Ok. Let's meet up with my friends."

So Ashley and Smoke continue to walk. They will eventually meet up with them. SO YEAH.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley and Smoke are only a few feet away from her friends. Ashley is starting to lose strength from intensive blood loss. She can no longer use her puppet to communicate and her eyes are just inches away from falling asleep.

"Come on. We're almost there. Don't die on me yet." said Smoke, trying to shake her out of fainting.

She looked up to him and smiled, but couldn't hold much longer. Her head leaned lifelessly to the front and shut off.

"Oh God, not good! I better hurry and save her before she goes into shock!"

Smoke began to run as quickly as possible. It didn't take long to finally make contact with his friends.

"Hey there!" said Angel. "I see you have a new friend there! Did you…wear her out?" He winked while wrapping her wing around his beautiful mate, Crystal. She kissed him to his cheek.

"Now is not the time to suggest copulating! She's dying, you hear! She lost a tremendous amount of blood!" Smoke replied in urgency.

Blu and Jewel heard part of the conversation and rushed to the injured Macaw.

"She lost a lot of blood? She needs a blood transfusion. Only you could save her! She needs your blood!" commanded Blu.

"I understand. I will do anything to allow her to live!" Smoke replied.

Jewel sat up a stretcher. All three of them lifted her up and positioned her on the soft bed.

"Wait, what is going on?" said the Hornbill, waking up from a daydream.

"This is an emergency! Come on, she needs all the help she can get!" said Crystal, tapping him on the shoulder. He followed as everyone rushed Ashley to a nearby bunk surrounded by a heap of medical equipment.

"What exactly happened?" asked Jewel.

"Well, I do recall having a battle with her, but I never hurt her. She was already wounded by a bullet lunged in her throat. She couldn't speak to me because of that!" smoke replied.

"Ok. Blu, how are her vitals?"

"Curse this horribly outdate medical equipment! The monitor won't turn on! Shit!" He kicked the heart monitor in frustration.

"Get a grip, will you!"

"Angel. Are you able to use your Byakugan?" Smoke asked.

"Yes. Let me see what her state is." He replied.

His temples bulged, forcing more blood into his pupils. His Byakugan is ready to be used. He scanned her body with his eyes, detecting anything wrong or incorrect internally.

"Her heart isn't beating as quickly as it should! The rest of her vitals are ok. Her neck is slightly fractured, but she's fine when it comes to her nervous system. If she was in better shape, she could move freely, though it's not recommended to allow her to move her head. She won't be paralyzed. However, be extremely careful with her neck! It has received massive damage from the round, making it difficult for her to swallow. Her breathing isn't affected luckily, but her vocal cords are beyond repair. She won't be able to talk anymore."

"I'm glad she's fine." Smoke was relieved to hear that she would be okay, but he's at a loss for words. "Ow, what was that?"

"She wants the transfusion, correct?" said Scarlet as she attached a needle onto his wing. His wing pumped the amount of blood needed for the transfusion into an IV pouch. The blood was then transported to where Ashley laid on the bunk. Scarlet connected the IV pouch to her wing, slowly squeezing the blood into her body. Ashley slowly started to breathe with less difficulty as time progressed.

"She's going to be fine. What's her name?"

"Her name is Ashley."

"Ashley? What a sweet name." said Jewel.

"Why are you holding a puppet?" asked Crystal.

"Oh, this? That belongs to her. I forgot to give it back to her." Smoke replied. He gently placed the puppet besides her.

"Why does she have it?" Angel questioned, scratching his head.

"She uses it to defend herself. It's generally used as a weapon." He replied.

"It looks innocent and child-friendly. I bet our kids might enjoy playing with it a little." said Blu.

"I'm telling you. It's anything but a children's toy!"

Ashley's eyes slowly open. She began to look around in a relaxed state of mind.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Smoke asked quietly to her.

She slowly nodded, trying not to strain her neck.

"You're alive because of him. He gave you his own blood!" The Hornbill said.

She softly closed her eyes and opened them, showing her own sharingan to all of them. Ashley cast a sound-based genjustu in order for her to talk. Creating illusions was her weakest link, so she knew she didn't have long to say something without having to move her mouth.

"Thanks for saving my life everyone. I promise to return the favor if a horrific event should occur." She said.

Smoke perspire a tear from his eye from hearing her true voice for the first time. It was a shear tone that pleased his ears, almost as if she was singing.

"Smoke…could you…help me relax?" She said shyly.

"Of course. Guys, could you allow us to be alone?"

"Sure. You're a hero after all." Blu replied, smiling as he did so.

"Come on guys, let's give them their room. We shouldn't watch them-"

Ashley's puppet engaged, interrupting Crystal's train of thought. The barrel of a minigun deployed out of the puppet's left wing.

"Shouldn't watch us what? Huh? You and your perverted mind! Why don't I shred it open like Swiss cheese?" said the puppet.

"Ok, I take it back. I don't mean anything by it. I swear." Crystal replied, placing her wings in the air.

"Thought so! Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself!"

"Ok, yep. Let's leave. Now!" Jewel commanded.

"I told you. The puppet isn't a toy!" Smoke said, trying not to laugh.

So everyone left the two lovebirds, Smoke and Ashley alone.

Ashley softy gestured him to lie beside her. He did so while placing his wings around her in a warm hug. They simply stared at one another, occasionally kissing for a few minutes at a time. Then, they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A few hours later…**

Besides Ashley who is still resting from her injury, Blu, Jewel, Scarlet, Angel, Crystal, Smoke, and the unnamed Hornbill decide to practice what they have learned from each other. Their unique abilities consist of firearms used with conjunction of nin, gen, and/or taijustu. Let's go over with what they had learned.

**Angel's eight triagrams 64 palm bullet barrage…**

Blu and Angel are practicing shooting targets at a designated gun-range just outside the ER.

"How's that weapon you're using?" said Blu as he walked to Angel's back.

"I don't know. It feels awkward using it up close." Angel replied, looking at his AEK-74u.

"That weapon is used for med to long range situations."

Angel places the weapon on the counter.

"Oh that explains it. Do you have something more compact with a higher rate of fire? I would also want it to be used one-handed if possible."

"Sure. Give me a second."

Blu strides inside the armory and grabs two MPK5's and returns to Angel.

"Here. Just for fun, I grabbed two of them for you to use."

Blu hands the two guns to Angel.

"No, that's perfect! I require the use of two guns in the same model."

Blu looked at Angel in confusion.

"Ummm…the recoil is pretty strong. Though it is possible to use these in each wing, it's not the choicest of decisions."

"Recoil? I haven't noticed what recoil is earlier with the other gun I used."

Blu looked a bit mad hearing his comment.

"Ok, showoff. Shoot those two at the same time then!"

Angel shot the two MKP5 in each wing with little to no effort. Somehow, he isn't affected by the recoil as he still remains on target. After firing for a few seconds, he can hear a distinct clicking sound.

"Hmm. Empty."

Blu's beak dropped to the ground, his mind trying to make sense of what he just saw.

"How did you…?"

"I guess I'm a bit strong."

"A bit? That's a huge understatement!"

Angel placed the unloaded guns on the counter in front of him. He turned around and faced Blu.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Um…sure. What is it?"

"I need you to set up some targets all around me within a 50 meter radius."

"Ok. For what reason exactly?"'

"I want to try out something."

Angel moves to an open field while Blu sets up the metal targets all around him within a 50 meter radius.

**Track plays "Dastardly Deeds (feat. Yoann Turpin)"**

"I think it's time. How many rounds are in each clip?" he asked Blu.

"32." He replied, shrugging his wings up in puzzlement.

"Perfect."

Angel focused on all the targets within his surroundings. He activated his Byakugan, seeing all the targets within his 360 degree view. Angel got into his Gentle Fist stance with guns in wing. Blu quickly got out of the 50 meter target radius, afraid that he might get in the way. Angel pictured a neon green Yin-Yang symbol on the floor as the scenery turned black and white in his mind.

"Eight Trigrams…64 palm bullet barrage!" Angel yelled.

"Huh?" Blu wondered.

"One bullet." A shot was fired at a random target.

"Two bullets." One shot was fired from each gun at random targets.

"Four bullets." The shots were fired the same way from before, hitting targets in random order.

"Eight bullets." Four bullets fired automatically from each gun. Angel gathered more strength to move quickly to hit the targets individually.

"Sixteen bullets!" He quickly matched the timing of his previous attack by moving twice as fast. The bullets whizzed around him, each hitting an individual target.

"Thirty-two bullets!" He finished off the targets riddled with shrapnel by moving four times his original speed. He unloaded the remaining rounds in his MPK5's to every target in his sight.

"Ok, Blu. It's safe to come back."

**Track ends.**

"Cheese and Motherfucking sprinkles! How did you do that!?" Blu questioned in bewilderment.

"Years of taijustu training." Angel replied, short of breath.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late afternoon in the crammed military base. The sun glared at the group with intense light, but it has not fazed them one bit. As Blu, Scarlet, and Jewel added the new entrants to the Avian Special Forces Detachment, a howling cry echoed and bounced from the humid air above them. The A-10 thunderbird fiercely glided down towards the runway nearby where they were. Its landing gears slowly engage outward from the metal bird as it finally touched down to the ground below. It stopped to a screeching halt; it's jet turbines cooling down. The plane has now stopped functioning and stood still. The airman Raven took off his helmet and respirator and stumbled out of the plane, still stunned by the G-force trauma he went through during his flight.

"Good afternoon, Sergeants!" The Raven cried. He got at attention and saluted both Blu and Jewel.

"At ease, you just out of a plane." Jewel commanded.

He relaxed and spread his legs apart. He crossed his wings to the front of him.

"Good afternoon. How was the mission?" Blu asked.

"It went well. I had neutralized a few enemy tanks as ordered."

"Good work. I would like you to meet our new recruits." He gestured the Raven to follow him. They walked over to the group of soldiers who were chatting away, sitting down together on a table. The group noticed the new Raven around and settled down.

"This is Captain Smoke, the leader of Team 1."

Smoke extended his wing to the Raven.

"It is nice to meet you," He paused and closed his eyes. He opened them back up immediately, revealing his Sharingan. "Rysul."

The Raven was thrown into complete shock hearing him mention his name. "How…did you know my name?"

"I can read your entire life like an open book, including the incident at Burma with those Hornbills you slaughtered. So don't try to hide anything from me!"

Rysul was at a loss for words hearing his past being unraveled. He was annoyed by Smoke's eyes, appearing evil in its dotted, blood red appearance.

"This is one of Smoke's best ability. He can retrieve information from a bird just by looking at them." Blu said.

"Err…nice to meet you too." Rysul said in worry, shaking his wing awkwardly.

"Next, we have a Hornbill-" Blu was interrupted.

"HORNBILL!? No, one of those things that killed my best friend?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

The Hornbill extended his wing to the Raven. Rysul was furious to know that a Hornbill is in the ASFD.

"It is an honor to meet you, Rysul. I don't have a name unfortunately." The Hornbill said, smiling in excitement.

"Hmph." The Raven folded his wings in disgust and looked up rudely.

"What's your problem now?" Jewel demanded. She wanted an explanation from Rysul's combative attitude.

He robotically stood up straight and smiled at the Hornbill, shaking his wing. "It's nice to meet you too." He was thinking of hurting him later.

"Ok then…" The Hornbill replied.

"Ok, well, next up is Sergeant Crystal and Angel." Blu announced.

They got up and marched to Rysul, extending their wings to him in gratitude.

"Hello, sir. I know we'll be great friends." Angel spoke in a respectful tone. Rysul firmly shook his wing.

"Hi there. You might need to chill out." Crystal said. Rysul did the same as before. He felt frostbitten by her cold wing.

"Umm…nice to meet the two of you." Rysul said in puzzlement.

"Well…We have another soldier, but she's in the infirmary. You could say hello to her when you get the chance." Scarlet said.

"That's everyone. You all can do as you wish for the duration of the day. By 05:00, we need all of you ready for your first operation as a team together. Fall out!" Blu called.

Everyone saluted him as he and Jewel walked away together.

"Well, what do you know? We all have the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" Crystal asked.

"I want to spar, against you!" Rysul shouted, pointing at the Hornbill.

"Spar?" the Hornbill replied, confused as to what he meant.

"To fight, dimwit!"

"Ok, sure. Why the hostility my friend?"

"I want to spar with you, now!" Rysul was getting pissed off, wanting to spew out his anger through punching him.

So the group went to a worn-out boxing ring. Rysul had put on his gloves, ready to punish his "rival". The Hornbill did the same; he assumed this was an expedition match, not a grudge match. They both climbed into the ring and waited to fight one another.

"Go ahead…" Smoke softly said, standing in the middle of the ring. He walked off as Rysul charged towards the Hornbill. He threw down two massive hooks across the Hornbill's face with each hand. The Hornbill's right eye swells up from the impact of the first hook.

"Take it easy, well you? I don't want to hurt you." The Hornbill cried.

"Shut up and fight, you prick!" Rysul yelled, shooting up explosive jabs to his opponent's body. The Hornbill couldn't breathe; his wind was cut off from the blows received. More intensive strikes bombarded the Hornbill. He began to drip a large amount of blood from his face. The pain he was receiving increased in threshold.

The group watches in horror of watching the Hornbill suffer.

"Relax everyone. The more pain he feels, the more likely he'll strike back when Rysul is exhausted. He isn't the best when it comes to close quarters combat, but he thinks where to strike back. It's not how hard you hit, it's how hard you can get hit and keep going. Rysul will soon learn that in a few seconds." Smoke said.

The Hornbill could no longer take it anymore. He realized this was no friendly fight, it was a battle. Rysul ran short of breath, his momentum near depletion. He tried one straight punch to the Hornbill's beak. To his surprise, the Hornbill caught his wing mid-air.

"It's my turn." The Hornbill spoke, aware of what he became. He looked at the frightened Raven with glowing red eyes.

**Track "Fateful Encounter by Auxcide" Plays.**

The Hornbill's eyes changed to a purple and lavender pattern. He punched Rysul's stomach softly. The Raven looked at him thinking the blow was a joke.

"Is that all you go-" Rysul got pale and excreted his partly processed food from his mouth.

The Hornbill slammed a hard cross to Rysul's cheek. The Raven coughed up an ounce of blood out of his mouth. He tripped down to his knees, still glaring at his opponent.

"I don't wish to be your enemy. I am not those men who tried to kill you." He said calmly.

"Shut up!" Rysul yelled, shedding a tear. He remembered his beloved friend Mica and how she was killed by weaponry of the modern era. How she was killed by his kind. He lunged at the Hornbill with another jab, but that seemed no use. The Hornbill dodged the incoming attack with clarity. He touched the back of his shoulder, causing it to painfully dislocate. Rysul cried out in pain, trying not to lose to the "thing" that would end the match. He fell on his knees once more.

"Why take it out on me? I never was part of what happened to you." The Hornbill said.

"You don't get it, do you?! I lost my friend because of your dark-hearted species. I'm going to end every one of you if that's the last thing I do!" Rysul got up a tried to strike him once more. The Hornbill grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. He shook some sense back at him.

"I thought of the same thing too! It'll be fun trying to find my awful parents and kill them for what they did to me! They forced me to hate and to kill everything I saw. But I refuse! That is not who I am! I had chosen to leave my parents long ago just for me to make all sorts of friends! So why can't you be friends with me?!"

He dropped the Raven to the floor. He started to cry even more, still traumatized by the loss of his friend and how ironically gentle the Hornbill is.

"I just want her back…" he quietly sobbed. "I'm sorry."

The Hornbill placed Rysul's shoulder joint back in place.

"It's ok. I could understand why you took your frustration out on me. Let's not do that anymore."

**TRACK ENDS. NEW TRACK STARTS**

**Track plays "Azure Skies by Talkboy Arcade"**

_Rysul has reflected on his past once more. He understands that he needs to let go of what happened to his friend and painfully move on. He is glad to learn to get rid of being prejudice toward the Hornbill. Enjoy the music. More chapters soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

In the still dark and early morning, Blu sounded his trumpet outside to wake everyone up from bed. The new members woke up and treaded outside their bunks to find and possibly stop the source coming from outside. Smoke was the first to make contact with Master Sergeant Blu and Jewel Tyler Gunderson. He slowly nodded Blu to stop playing his instrument, still half-asleep. He however, didn't seem to care what Smoke wanted. He instead continued on playing. More of the members of team 1 eventually joined Smoke outside. Angel walked towards his friend Smoke while rubbing his eyes. Crystal followed him, coming closer to his ear and whispered "You're a little sore now, huh?". An oversized teardrop dripped from his head, showing utter embarrassment. The Hornbill, who was extremely dazed out at the time, tripped on his own talon, fell to the ground, and fell asleep that exact moment. Angel noticed this and decided to drag his lifeless body onward. Rysul who is used to waking up at this time of day, confidently marched on ahead of the entire team. Finally, all the members gathered in front of Blu and Jewel. Blu continued performing his trumpet melody; his eyes still closed signaling his lost of reality by the catchy tone.

"Um, Blu. You can stop now." Jewel said, getting a bit annoyed.

He did not hear her. She tried to get his attention once more.

"Hey, would you stop?" She said in a louder tone. She nudged him by his shoulder.

Smoke could not give out much patience anymore. He slapped the trumpet out of Blu's mouth, discontinuing his solo. It fell to the floor with a harsh ring.

"Oh, sorry about that. Haha…" Blu cried as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and began talking in all seriousness. Angel lifted the sleeping Hornbill off the ground. He woke up and realized he is now in front of the Spix Macaws.

"Anyway, your first mission today is to infiltrate and eliminate an enemy base located at Lake Titicaca."

"Wait, what?" said Crystal.

"What kind of a name is that?" Angel added, scratching the back of his head.

"No, seriously. That's a lake?" The hornbill said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes. That lake is an actual geographic location registered in the U.N database." Rysul replied.

"So why are we demolishing a base in that specific location? Who does it exactly belong to?" Smoke asked.

"According to our intel, the base is stockpiling an industrial amount of weapons distributed from the black market. Our enemy who remains unknown has caused numerous assaults to local Hyacinth tribes around the lake. It has been reported that the attacks are increasing in numbers and becoming a major threat to those tribes. They requested our assistance to brush off unwanted hostility being inflicted on them."

"Guys, it's serious. Smoke, you could relate to those tribes since you been through the same violence they're experiencing right now. So you know why this is such a critical problem that should be solved with your leadership. It is important to stop them immediately. So we plan on sending you to that location by 08:00. I will show you all of our weaponry in the Armory. Hoorah!?" Jewel said.

"Hoorah!" Everyone shouted in union.

So team 1 headed off with Jewel to the Armory. Shelves of automatic weapons and ammunition are all organized neatly inside. Attached the walls laid Kevlar equipment for the group to wear.

"Choose wisely."

The Hornbill decides to pick his M240B as his primary weapon. He attached a standard RDS sight on his weapon along with duct-taping a M320 grenade launcher underneath the barrel. The added weight with the already heavy machine gun made Jewel think he was "tactically challenged." He doesn't mind the weight such he already is unusually strong to begin with. His secondary is a small SW40 revolver. He decides to add a bipod on the small weapon. He believed it would look entertaining to use with it attached. He grabs a SRAW missile launcher and attaches it on his back. For his melee weapon, he chooses a spoon. Nothing about his weapon set made sense to anyone. He however was satisfied with what he chose. He wears a drab green ACU uniform to match with his surroundings outside.

Smoke is quite wise with his selection. He chooses a M416 assault rifle and adds a M26 MASS at the bottom to compliment it. He prefers to use slug rounds with his attachment. He places a 4x ACOG sight along with a suppressor on the barrel. He considers using a Glock 18 suppressed with plain iron sights. Smoke picks up two heavy bags, one full of medical supplies and another stocked with ammunition. He joins them both at each side of his hips. For his melee, he uses a kunai self made from scrap metal. He wears a plain jet-black ACU.

For Angel and Crystal, they both decide to wield sniper rifles as their main weapons. Crystal now holds a lightweight and easy to use Scout Elite while Angel carries a monstrous looking M82. He doesn't need a high optic scope simply because of his Byakugan ability which allows him to zoom into a target more than 1500 meters away. Crystal is more of a run and gun gal, so she ops for an angled grip and a PS0-1 scope for her gun. However, Jewel suggested Angel to get a bipod for his rifle. He did so knowing the amount of recoil the M82 releases. Crystal can dual-wield laser beam equipped M5K's as her lethal backup while Angel finalizes his choice of twin MP7's on his side. They both share a few motion sensor balls, a SOFLAM, and a range finder. Crystal uses an Ice stalagmite which she created from her ability as a melee tool. Angel on the other hand sheaths a katana. They both are dressed in Jungle themed Ghili suits.

Rysul has been used to using his favorite weapons for two years ever since. He carries his Tavor TAR-21 Bullpup rifle with a Trijicon 1.5x16 ACOG along with his 9x19mm GSh-18 sidearm. Besides a kukri blade, he's lightweight compared to everyone else on Team 1. It's mainly due to the fact that he's a pilot. He still wears his pilot uniform on the daily. Smoke teased him a little, saying that all he does is sit inside a plane making "hick" noises and almost suffocate himself every time he does a corkscrew. However, he mentioned to Rysul that Blu and Jewel might put him with the Blue Angels soon. Smoke doesn't honestly know what they meant by that, but it meant the world to Rysul for some reason…

…

Rest of the story will continue on the following chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEAVY DUBSTEP MUSIC REQUIRED FOR THIS CHAPTER**(no, not really)

Lol.

Blu, Jewel, and the rest of team 1 are now inside Scarlet's transport helicopter. Scarlet is instructed to fly over to the co-ordinates ordered by the Master Sergeants themselves. When they all finally arrived at their location, the helicopter hovered slowly to the dense shrubs below.

"Ok, it's time to get off. I need to refuel soon." said Scarlet, monitoring her fuel gauge.

The entire group hopped off the safety of the aircraft, weapons loaded.

"Ok, listen up team. We don't know what's out there, so we all need to precede the mission with caution!" ordered Blu.

"Rysul, what's your status?" Jewel asked through her radio transmitter.

Her receiver responded back with some static. "I am airborne, over. Waiting for further orders." He replied, piloting his A-10 3,000 feet above the ground.

"10-4" she replied.

Smoke decides to lead his team into formation he planned before the mission. Angel and Crystal are the furthest behind the entire team. Their job is to cover them with recon support from close to long range. The Hornbill is positioned in the middle of the formation. He is to watch everyone's flanks to prevent ambushes or hit and run assaults. Smoke, the leader of the group is in the front of the group. He will lead the infiltration head on along with Blu and Jewel as his operatives.

"Our team is ready for deployment." Smoke cried without fear.

"Ok, let's go. Follow and watch our 6." Blu said, motioning the team to trail on.

So everyone walked in complete awareness for roughly 2 miles. They arrived in front of the enemy base several hundred feet away. The base consists of a huge two story concrete structure riddled with bullet holes. The walls surrounding the base were at least three times the height of Smoke himself and had a wire-gate entrance in the middle of each wall. Four watchtowers were installed at each corner inside the perimeter of the exterior walls. They were for guards to detect any incoming threats and ultimately eliminate them. At least ten mercenaries were on the ground outside of the base, loaded with AK-47's in their grasp.

Team 1 hid away from site in the safety of the canopy.

"Shit. That is one hell of a security protocol in place." Blu whispered.

"It'll be nearly impossible to get inside from the look of things." Jewel added, unsure of the mission itself.

"We are not ordinary soldiers. They have no idea of what we are capable of doing to them." Smoke replied, confident in his abilities.

"I'm all for it. Let us do what we're called in for!" The Hornbill said.

"Who said we have to go inside? We are eliminating them, not taking anything from them besides their lives!" Angel said.

"Never back down from a fight! This isn't a stealth mission after all!" Crystal said.

"Well then…have it your way. We'll provide some covering fire while we all take them out together. The least we can do is to grab some valuables inside when we're done." Jewel said, holding her weapon in a defensive stance.

Smoke suddenly gestured a variety of hand signs in a blur.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Smoke shouted. Like a fierce dragon from a fantasy book, he flumed out an enormous inferno that consumed the 10 mercenaries on the ground. As they yelled in pure agony from the flames, he opened fire with his M416 at them, finishing them off to their demise. More of the guards started moving out of the base and began to open fire at the team.

"What the fuck just happened?" shouted one mercenary.

"There's this guy who can breathe fire! I'm getting out of this shi-"

Before another mercenary finished his sentence, he was decapitated by a M82 round. Blood throttled upward like a geyser from his neck.

"Fuck! Fuck! We're taking casualties!"

"Don't worry. I got those fuckers here!"

A guard who is stationed in one of the towers shot a rocket directly at Blu and Jewel.

"Honey, get down!" Blu cried as they both hit the deck not knowing it was projected to hit them. He covered her with his entire left wingspan in hopes of protecting her

The Hornbill saw this and immediately retaliate the attack. He jumped in front of them both and extended his left wing at the rocket.

"Almighty Push!" He cried. A blast of highly compressed air escaped from his wing. The rocket was merely inches away from him when it was deflected back in the opposite direction. When the guards on that tower realized the rocket was approaching, it was too late. The rocket hit the structure, decimating everything into a huge explosion.

As the sounds of war rang in the air, Blu and Jewel got up from the floor. They were safe for now thanks to the Hornbill's heroic act.

"Thanks for saving us!" Blu said, still stunned by what occurred.

"Thank me later when we're out of this mess!" The Hornbill replied.

Blu and Jewel are now picking off a few more guards stationed at three other towers with their rifles.

Meanwhile, The Hornbill was busy helping Smoke clearing out the waves of soldiers. He drilled through flesh and blood from his enemies as he shot his M240B for what it felt like several hours.

Crystal motioned a few hand-signs, preparing to aid in the fight.

"Ice Style: Ice Barricade!" She cried. Several walls of thick ice ascended from the ground in front of everyone, providing them with usable cover. Blu and Jewel had now engaged a handful of merchs who were getting to close to the Hornbill.

"Ok, we need Rysul's help. Call in air support before someone gets-"

Smoke was cut off by being pelted by three 7.62 mm rounds to the chest.

"Ahhh! Damn it! I'm down!" Smoke yelped in pain, falling to the floor.

"That's right, you bastard! Stay down!" yelled a very delighted Mercenary.

Several rounds fired from a distance to the enemy soldier who was celebrating, turning him into swiss cheese.

"Smoke! Fuck, someone help me drag him out of the crossfire!" Blu cried.

"I'm on it! Don't die on me just yet!" The Hornbill replied, running desperately to save one of his best friends.

"I'll cover you two! Get him out of there!" cried Jewel, crouching down over the downed Macaw.

Blu and the Hornbill grabbed Smoke by the talons. They both dragged him out of the active conflict while Jewel and the recon squad took out several advancing mercenaries. He still had a lot of strength in him; he was surely able to live from his wounds or even aid in battle. He was simply immobilized for the moment being.

…

More chapters soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Blu and the Hornbill had finished dragging Smoke out of harm's way. Short of breath and in pain, Smoke spoke to the two.

"Guys, we need his help." He said.

"Relax, we're winning. We'll get some air support in no time. Just sit tight and relax. You deserve it." Blu replied in assurance.

"We are conquering our enemies today. Let us rejoice in our upcoming victory." The Hornbill said.

"We're far from done!" Smoke replied, dropping his head to the floor in exhaustion.

More gunshots whizzed by as Blu and Jewel called out the co-ordinates to Rysul. Seconds later, a plane zoomed by at mach speeds, dropping a LASER guided bomb on the base. It ruptured, causing a massive explosion which flattened nearly everything in a 200 feet radius. The concrete base still stands slightly on its last leg, a huge part of the roof leaning inward on itself. No more of the mercenaries are in sight. Everyone on team 1 celebrated their victory, some of them shooting off their rounds still loaded in their weapons.

Suddenly, out of the rubble, 21 Hyacinth Macaws with third-world army clothing jumped out of the collapsing structure. Some were armed with AK-47's, some of them with RPK-74M's and RPG's. They all landed on the floor in a uniform order. When they landed, one of them got in front of the entire group. He wears a red garrison cap, showing his leadership control of his subordinates. They all looked to the left, seeing all of the members of team 1 several hundred feet away.

"Aim!" The Leader called his command.

The group ordered themselves in two rows of ten. The first row crouched down, aiming down their sights of their weapons. The second row grabbed their RPG's and held them on their shoulders.

"Aim!" The group replied.

"Oh, shit. What do we do now!?" asked Crystal in worry.

"Don't worry. I hope they realized we saved them." Jewel replied, still a bit shaken by them.

"I said it's not over. I have to put more of my efforts in this mission." Smoke said. He gathered up all of his strength to stand up. Still badly hurt, he grabbed his weapon off the floor and slowly marched forward.

"Smoke, what are you doing? You're not in good shape to continue!" Angel cried, trying to hold him back from advancing.

"I have to talk to them. That's the only way they'll stand down." Smoke replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. These are my people. I haven't spoken to them since the tragedy."

"Ok. Be careful."

Smoke walked his way to the rebel forces. He now stands ten feet from the commander. His battle wounds still ooze blood from his vest.

"Sir, there is no need to fight us. Were you held prisoners of war?" He asked.

"Yes, we were. However, we men are not sure if we can trust your kindness." The leader replied sternly.

"I understand. But believe this, we saved your lives. That in its own should be enough to convince you well enough that we mean no harm."

"Then prove it. Let us discharge and charge at each other and see if your word shall stand!" He dropped his weapon on the floor. The men behind him stood down momentary and watched the two Macaws stand each other off.

Smoke jumped 20 feet behind him and prepared himself for his attack. The rebel Leader ignited both his wings in electricity. He straightened his wings and positioned them upward and behind his back, crouching as the bolts danced in the air around him. Smoke had readied himself well, unleashing his voltage through his wings as well. Even in the wounded state he's in, his power was roughly as close to his opponent. As his wings surge with plasma, he'd stance himself to where he leaned on his right talon and locate his other behind him straightly, ready to take off.

Jewel was about to aim her weapon at the leader and shoot when she was cut off by Angel. He got in front of her and lowered the barrel of her gun.

"Sorry, but this is a fight of gaining respect for one another. You shouldn't infringe on that. Otherwise you'll get us all killed by 20 other elite Shinobi."

"Seriously? Ok, fine. I'll just watch him die instead!" Jewel replied, easily angered.

"Choose your own battles. He has chosen his. Just remember to respect his wishes." The Hornbill added

"Guys, this is seriously straight out of Infamous!" Blu cried in excitement.

"Huh? What do you mean by Infamous?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, it's just a video game I've played. Lots of fun too!"

"Video what?"

"I'll have to show you what I mean later on…" He finished.

The turning point between the ionically charged Hyacinth Macaws is beginning to unfold. The Leader of the rebel group took off at an incredible speed. Smoke two, had started running at a speed that matched his rival. Dust and dirt was thrown all around as they gained more momentum, pacing one another in hopes of winning the joist. Inch by inch, they got closer to each other.

"Inside, outside, inside…oh God I can't watch!" Jewel said, covering her eyes with her left wing.

Finally in record time, they collided. Smoke and the Leader slammed their electrified wings into submission. As they locked each others feathers, a shockwave of electrons spread out from the powerful impact. As the ground quaked around them, they looked up to get a close glimpse of each other. The Leader's red garrison cap fell off during the charge, revealing a more familiar face to Smoke.

"Father…" He softy cried.


	13. Chapter 13

"Son, is that you?" He replied, shocked to see him.

"Oh, damn it." Smoke began to tremble from pushing himself too far in the state that he's in. His talons felt weak, shaking from utter exhaustion. He was about to fall down and faint when his dad caught him and gently laid him on the floor.

Meanwhile…

"Smoke does not look good! He might die! Damn it, I should of stopped him when I had the chance." cried Angel, getting a bit frustrated.

"Double-time guys. We must save him now!" Jewel replied, grabbing her things and making a mad dash to Smoke.

Everyone soon followed as quickly with looks of anxiety and distress.

"Ah man, I hope he's okay! He can't die on us now, not yet!" Crystal said.

"Hey, why didn't you take out those bullets from his chest? You could have saved him!" The Hornbill demanded, trying to make Blu guilty.

"Oh, sure. That will be a great idea. While we're at it, why don't we have him BLEED TO DEATH!?" Blu shouted in sarcasm.

"COULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Crystal angrily shouted.

The group grew coldly quiet as they ran.

"I mean, come on. It's no one's fault for him dying right now. Look, he went the extra mile on this mission. He knew well of what the risks are, but it didn't concern him. All that Smoke wants to do with himself is to save his tribe. So he doesn't care less if he were to die doing so. If he were to die now, at least it would be for his noble cause. So please, don't blame each over because of what might happen to him, ok?"

Everyone slowly nodded and settled down. They continued running towards their fallen comrade.

Back with Smoke and his Dad…

"Shh…this might hurt a little." He said as he grabbed the piece of metal lunged in his torso.

"Oh, God. Please!" Smoke cried out in acute pain.

The first round was cleanly taken out of his body. It had relieved him somewhat, but there were two more drilled deeper in his flesh. The empty wound miraculously closed up seconds after.

"Two more, son. Try not to move or I'll hurt you."

He pulled the second round out slowly as Smoke yelled in agony. His eyes began to pulsate, squeezing his Sharingan against his will. The wound healed up as quickly as the first, decompressing the additional pain caused.

"Wait, how did I…?"

"Your body is under extreme stress. It's trying to fight off the pain. It's only natural for you Sharingan to involuntarily activate. Just one more round and we're done." His Father replied.

He unfortunately knew that the last one numbed out a large nerve in his abdomen. If he were to take it out, the nerve receptors would re-establish the lost connection to the brain. During that process however, he would feel all of the pain the bullet caused along with it.

"Son, this might hurt...the most." He warned.

"Just get it over with!" Smoke responded in haste.

His Father firmly grabbed the last bullet…with his talon. Smoke cried out in horrific torment. His dad tried his best to take it out as quickly as possible. It was a slow process however. The scrap metal made inches out of his body as Smoke yelled out louder and louder. It broke his Father's heart to see his son in pain. But, something strange is occurring in Smoke's eyes. The more pain he felt, the closer the three tomoe moved to the center. Atlas, they fused together, expanding into a geometric shape of a spinning cyclone. His father eventually pulled out the round, but he was shocked to see what he was looking at.

"Oh man, what did I go through today?" Smoke said, short of breath and in pain.

"Look at yourself!" His father said, showing him a mirror.

He looked at his eyes, seeing the dramatic change it went through.

"Wha…what did you do to me?!"

"I would never do that to you. This is your own Mangekyō Sharingan. It was triggered during your painful episode."

The group finally arrived. Crystal aimed down her sight.

"Die, you good for nothing bastard!" She pulled the trigger straight towards his father.

Smoke heard the gunshot and looked to find where it was shot from. He made contact with Crystal, seeing the very bullet move out of the Scout Elite. He began to witness his reality moving slower and slower. Like a high speed camera, Smoke could see the traveling bullet move towards his Father. With the perception of time altered by his eyes, he could react to this problem. He stood up and waited for the bullet to travel closer and closer to him. He felt like he was in another world. He then caught the bullet with his beak in a perpendicular fashion. Finally, he started to see time move quicker and quicker until he saw things move as they should. He covered his face to hide the bullet from his mouth.

"Shoot him again and you all die! He is my Father!" Smoke yelled, glaring at his friends. He took the bullet out of his beak and threw it at Crystal. They all looked at him in shock for the incredible feat he has done.

"I...I didn't know. You…you were screaming in p…pain and…" she replied, scared out of her feathers.

"You caught a speeding bullet…" Blu said, staring into nothingness.

"Shut up!" He replied.

Blu didn't open his mouth after that.

"We didn't mean to shoot him!" Jewel spoke up.

"You all could have KILLLED him! I'm about this close to-"

"Son, relax. It's not their fault they tried to end my life. They were worried about you." His Father responded.

"It all happened so fast…and so slow for some reason. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you guys. I apologize." Smoke said, calming down.

"No, we understand. It's expected for you to react like that." The Hornbill said.

"Sorry if I haven't introduced myself. My name is Joseph, leader of the Hyacinth Resistance Militia."


	14. Chapter 14

Team 1 and the large group of Rebel soldiers decided to hunker down at a small raven. Dawn broke and everyone contributed to starting a small campfire. Smoke and his Father, Joseph had talked about how their lives were and how they are now….

"Remember, the Mangekyō Sharingan should be used in moderation. Overuse may result in fatigue and further blindness. You do know what abilities they grant, correct?" his Father continued.

"Well, for some strange reason, I just witnessed time increase in length when Crystal attempted to kill you. That's why I was able to stop the bullet from harming you." Smoke replied.

"I see. Your new ability is unique. I'll have to teach you three more techniques later on."

"Do you possibly know more about the mercenaries who were trying to get rid of your tribe?" Blu asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Those men you combated hours ago arrived last week. I'm afraid their intentions are unclear from this moment on."

"That's a shame. Well, for one thing, they don't like us." Crystal responded.

"Duh! Didn't we just kill those guys a minute ago? There has to be a reason why they're here." The Hornbill said.

"Whatever it is, let's not worry about it now. Today was pretty rough considering that Smoke almost died. I just think we need to relax for a bit and worry about it tomorrow." Jewel said. She lied down on the floor with her weapon on her chest.

"I still wonder. Why did they target a specific Hyacinth tribe here? Could it be because of their eyes? Is that what they're after? It's too soon to tell, but the rebel forces were kept alive in that base we destroyed…what for?" Angel thought to himself.

Blu decides to lie next to Jewel.

"Honey, I hope our kids are okay. I pray to God we make it back." He whispered.

"Blu, you worry too much. We'll make it back home soon enough. Ok?" She replied with a smile.

"Oh, I hope so. Well I guess I'll have to stop fearing for the worst. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." They replied. Then everyone fell asleep.

"Oh, how I miss Ashley…" Smoke mumbled under his breath.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago are up a bit too late past their curfew. Exiting their bunkers and leaving to explore, they all walked towards the small medical facility where Ashley is recovering. As they all entered, they saw the large Hyacinth Macaw across the empty hallway. On her bed, she lies peacefully asleep.

"Look guys, there's someone over here!" Carla said, pointing at the injured patient. She was oblivious to the amount of noise she was making with her headphones on.

"Shhh…keep it down will you. Have those things on for too long and you'll become like Mildred!" Bia replied.

"Who's she?" Tiago asked.

"I have to show you the book where she's from."

"Ugh. Boring. All you ever do is read. Why not have some fun every once in a while?" Carla said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me you're up to something. Why, at this hour of the day?" Bia responded.

"Heck, you decided to come with us." Tiago responded in a nag.

"Like I have a choice. Our parents put me in charge of you two! Enough already. Let's come back before Scarlet finds us missing."

"Nope. Come on, Tiago. Wanna pull off one of your pranks?"

"Hell yeah! Why don't I do my classic whip cream prank on her?"

Both Tiago and Carla walk quietly to where Ashley is sleeping. They turned on the assistant light feature on their Iphones.

"Damn, you guys!" Bia muttered in irradiation. She soon followed the both of them.

"Hey, Tiago. You got the cream?" Carla said, unplugging her headphones. She had the camera on to record every second of Tiago's act.

"Sure thing. Let's get started."

"I'm going to tell mom when she gets back! I'm warning you!" Bia whispered.

Tiago grabbed his can of whipped cream and poured it on Ashley's left wing.

"Haha, nice. Now tickle her beak!" Carla said, trying not to laugh.

"Here goes!" Tiago replied. He plucked one of his feathers out and gently rubbed it against Ashley's nostrils. Expecting that she would slap herself full of cream, they were in for a surprise for a lifetime. She woke up, seeing the three kids in front of her.

"Ummm…hello?" Tiago said, frightened. He backed off a bit.

Ashley just looked at the three, dumbfounded by her discovery of the whipped cream on her. She just decides to eat it instead.

"Wait, I could explain! It was all him! Believe me!" Carla said, nervously pointing at Tiago.

"Hey, you had part of it too!" he responded.

Ashley looks to Bia. She flashed her Sharingan at her, knowing that she was responsible for the both of them.

"Oh, God. She's going to kill me!" Bia cried, scared by her blood red eyes. She backed away from her.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave her alone okay?"

Ashley somehow manages to take Carla's earphones away.

"Hey! Give them back!" Carla yelled in anger.

"Um…she hasn't even said a single word to us. Did you all notice this?" Tiago said, trying not to freak out.

"I can't talk silly. Why are you all here to bother me?" Carla's headphones murmured. Though she's not as skilled as Smoke's when it comes to lightning release chakra, see could use it to communicate with certain electronic devices such as headphones and her puppet. For now though, she doesn't have the strength to use her prized toy of destruction.

"Wait, did she talk…through Carla's headphones?" Tiago said, astonished hearing Ashley speak.

"That's right, Tiago. I can talk through these."

"Well, I believe the reason behind these events is that…" Bia was interrupted by Carla.

"You could give us your entire scientific analysis later. This is cool! What's your name? How do you know his?"

"My name is Ashley, one of the last Hyacinth Macaws with the Sharingan received by the Uchiha Clan."

…

**Hope you like this chapter so for. BTW, I never watched Rio 2, so I don't actually know if I used those three kids correctly. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
